disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawn
Rosetta:'' "I thought you said we weren't doing anything gross!"'' Fawn: "What's so gross about frogs? They spend most of their time in the water. They're very clean!" '' -From Rosetta's Daring Day '''Fawn' is an animal-talent fairy. Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck, and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in most all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. In the films In Tinker Bell is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Fawn, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker any more. She tried to teach her about how baby birds fly, but ended up by Tink getting attacked by a hawk. Later, she like Rosetta thought that Tinkering was really Tink's talent and didn't try to help her anymore. When, Tink fixes the mess she made of the spring prepartions they went the Mainland to deliver spring. Later in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Fawn is seen delivering autumn with the other fairies. Also she is seen at Fairy Tale Theater, she sat next to Tink right after she had been training som skunks. Throughout the film she is seen preparing for the Autumn Revelry, such as teaching butteflies how to fly on cue. She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to get to her. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. Then Vidia got captured by Dr. Griffiths, they went to go save her and helped Lizzy fly. In Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Buck. They won the first event of the games, but lost later because they weren't in the last event. Appearances Books *Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster *Rosetta's Daring Day Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Fawn is voiced by America Ferrera (in the first Tinker Bell) Angela Bartys (in the Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure and Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) *Fawn Fun Facts: **'Talent:' Animals **'Favorite Food: '''Clover salad **'Favorite Flower': Snapdragon **'Favorite Color: Earthy tones like green, Berry, and brown **'Pet Peeve: '''Getting gussied up **'Crazy about: Fun and games **'Trademark:' Her long single braid **'House: '''Carved into a pinecone and placed into the Home Tree **'Favorite Game:''' Fairy tag and Leap frog Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Animal-talent fairies Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters